Talk:Thailand/@comment-138.217.163.57-20181122071622/@comment-24682153-20181122075658
Hi. I know the offer in Thailand and some other countries looks overwhelming or confusing at first glance. This wiki shows the portfolio of the principal players and doesn't give a specific recommendation that you would like to get. Let me tell you why: 1st question: what is "fast, unlimited" data? There are unlimited plans, but they are throttled in speed. Typically at 256 kbps or 512, 1 Mbps, 2 or 4 or more. What is "fast" depends on your needs and what you personally consider as "fast". When we say 1 Mbps is fast enough for this or that, some will agree, others disagree. We'd soon get a discussion: Is this fast (enough)? 2nd question: what is "average" data use? In Germany users need 1 GB per month, in Finland more than 20 GB per month and these countries don't differ in living standards like others do. So what is "average" or "normal" is totally in the eye of the reader and can't be generalized. We can't simply determine what is "average" for you. 3rd question: what is "cheap" data? We display a lot of prices here to show you what you can expect to pay for a certain volume of data. The three major players are more or less on par concerning prices. Some smaller MVNOs may be cheaper, but are much harder to find. What use is it for you that we recommend a provider that you can hardly find on the market (like Penguin SIM) or at least not as easy as the usual three majors? 4th question: we don't list call rates for the very reason that you mention. It's as simple as that. Because there are a thousands of them. They depend on destination: domestic, foreign, to which country, at which day of time, which quality, which prefix you use a.s.o. If you want to have the same prices all over, use Skype, Viber or WhatsApp call. In the Basics chapter we do give general advice: We tell you to go to one of the major three players AIS, dtac or True. They don't differ much on prices, coverage or quality. Get a tourist plan at the airport or a local plan at a local store. Tourist plans may be little more expensive, but come with additional goodies for visitors like cheap IDD call rates or others. Local plans have more choice and may be a little cheaper. Local plans split in packs at max. speed with a limited volume and rather "unlimited" packs at throttled speeds. It's a matter of taste and needs what to prefer. Please understand that we live in a world where you have a choice. We can tell you generally what to look for and where to stay away from or how much you can expect to pay for your needs. But these needs differ from user to user and we will not tell you exactly what to do as in the end it's up to you to make up your mind. We can't make this decision for you.